Found
by eclaregurl
Summary: Gibbs team knows about his first wife, Shannon, and daughter, Kelly, but he is keeping one secret to himself. How will this secret surface when Gibbs and his team have a case that takes them to Waverly Place?


_**(A/N: First, I dont own any of the Wizards of Waverly Place characters or NCIS characters. Second, I wanted to give Gibbs a family I just wasn't sure how, this is one of a few of my ideas. I think its cute, I think it could be better but this is what I ended up with. Hope you like it!) **_

Harper and Alex were walking. "You know, Alex, I…" Harper began before her phone rang. "What's wrong, Harper?" Alex asked concerned. "It's a text from your mom. We have to get back to the sub shop!" Harper told her as she grabbed her friend's hand. "What happened?" Harper asked bursting into Sub Shop dragging Alex. "Harper, sweetie, your older brother, was just found murdered. He was wearing his uniform," Teresa told her as she made her way through the policemen and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Adam," Harper whispered as she sank to the floor with Alex and Teresa right next to her. "You will find who did this right?" Jerry asked one of the policemen. "We have called NCIS. Since he was an active marine, this is their jurisdiction," he replied. At that moment, as if on cue, Gibbs walked in his team following behind. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, this is my team, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Officer Ziva David, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and our ME Dr. Mallard. Will someone tell me why we are in a Sub Station themed restaurant?" The policeman that had spoken before stepped forward, "Right after we called you we tracked down the next of kin. The marine's parents died in a car crash last year while they were on some kind of tour. We tracked down his younger sister, Harper Finkle; she lives here with the family that owns this restaurant." "Miss Finkle?" McGee questioned to locate her. "I'm Harper," Harper said from the floor, "My brother, Private First Class Adam Michael Finkle was a good person, I will help you in any way I can, Mr. Gibbs." Walking over to the teenage redhead, he noticed a small silver necklace peeking out from under her shirt. Gibbs reached his hand to her, "Harper, call me Gibbs." When she accepted it and he helped her up a small shock went through him, stirring up a memory…

Gibbs was singing to Kelly, on the porch with Shannon, when the three of them heard a small cry from inside the house behind them. Kelly looked between her mom and dad. "Can I get her, please?" she begged. Her parents looked at each other grinning. "She is better with her than we are," Shannon observed what they all already knew. Looking from his wife to his daughter, Gibbs grinned, "Go get her, baby girl!" "Yay!" Kelly squealed as she ran inside. Kelly returned holding a three year old girl with long flowing red hair. "Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl giggled reaching for Gibbs. "Hey, beautiful baby!" Gibbs said taking her from his ten year old daughter, "I love my girls: Kelly Melisa, Shannon Danielle, and Madeline Harpinna Gibbs!" He beckoned his wife and other daughter to him and hugged his three girls. "Daddy? I have a present for her. Can I give it to her?" Kelly asked. "You got Maddy a present, huh? Sure," Gibbs said as he set Maddy down between him and Kelly. "You are the best little sister ever! I got you this necklace with my own birthday and allowance money. Actually it's a broken heart, see this one is mine it says Kel-Mel, because you call me that, and yours has your nickname, Harper on it. It has two other parts, one for mommy and a keychain for daddy. I love you, Sissy!" the ten year old brunette told her as she placed the necklace on Maddy. "That's so sweet, Kel-Mel," Shannon said wrapping her in a hug.

"Are you ok, Gibbs?" Harper asked. Finally remembering where he was, Gibbs dropped her hand and turned to his team, "Find out what they know and get to work." Nodding the three went to work. "Harper, may I talk to you alone?" Gibbs said seriously. "Sure," Harper said turning to Alex and speaking in a whisper, "I will be back, Alex, and before you ask I will be fine, somehow I feel safe with him." Taking his arm for support in case she collapsed again, Harper walked outside with Gibbs. Sniffing Harper spoke, "You have a very unique smell, Gibbs. Like sawdust and after shave." Just as she smelled it her hand went to her necklace. "Are you ok, Harper?" Gibbs asked her concerned. "What? Yea, I'm fine, I just have this really weird feeling, I'm not really sure I know what it is," Harper assured him. Thoughtful Gibbs asked, "Harper, may I ask you a few personal questions." Feeling unusually at ease, Harper agreed. "Harper, how old are you?" "I'm 16," Harper told him, "And I have been best friends with Alex since I was five!" "Were you really close to your parents and brother?" Gibbs asked deciding to work on the case as well. "Well, I was never really close to my parents, sometimes I felt like I didn't really belong, but Adam was always there to make me feel wanted," Harper told him honestly. They were sitting on a bench, when Gibbs noticed her necklace again, it showed a rather strange shape; the thought of it stirred another memory…

"… They shot the driver, killing Shannon and Kelly instantly when the car crashed," Mike Franks told a young Gibbs. With a pained look that was mixed with slight hope, Gibbs spoke, "What about Maddy?" "Who?" Franks questioned obviously confused. Gibbs was shocked, "Madeline Harpinna Gibbs, my three year old baby girl?" "I-I'm s-sorry," Franks stumbled over his words in confusion, "No one found a three year old just Shannon and Kelly." Backing up till he hit the wall, Gibbs slid down the wall, his head on his knees almost incoherently speaking, "Shannon, Kelly: Dead. And my Maddy disappeared?!" As he spoke he pulled out his key chain, seeing the strange piece Franks brought out Shannon and Kelly's necklaces, "Do these strange necklace pieces go with that?" Taking them and placing them on the floor in front of him with his key chain, Gibbs lightly touched the empty space that should've contained the last part of the heart.

"Gibbs?" Harper questioned when she realized Gibbs hadn't spoken in five minutes, "Gibbs are you sure your, ok?" Slowly remembering where he was and what was going on, Gibbs spoke, "Yea, sorry, Harper. Hey, your necklace looks very unique, what is it?" She looked down at her necklace with a small smile, "I don't really know, but it has my name on it. I never take it off. I have had it for as long as I remember." "May I see it?" Gibbs asked trying to suppress his excitement. "Sure," Harper said as she reached up to unclasp the chain. As she handed it to Gibbs, Harper confided in him, "I never even let Alex see it, yet somehow I feel like I can trust you, like I have known you before in another life, maybe." With a slight nod and a small hope filled smile playing at his lips, Gibbs set the pendent of the necklace on his knee and brought out his three pieces of a heart with his, Shannon, and Kelly's names on them, and placed them next to Harper's. They fit. "Wh- I-," Harper began before it hit her and she jumped up. Suddenly, she saw from her three year old eyes, the day her big sister Kelly gave the necklace to her. Then the day of the crash safe in her car seat, someone took her out of the car, car seat and all. She sniffed in Gibbs sent again and wrapped her arms around his neck crying uncontrollably, "Daddy! Mommy! Kel-Mel!" Wrapping his arms around her and guiding her next to him, Gibbs began to rub circles on the back of his long lost daughter. "My Maddy," he whispered.

_**(A/N: What did you think? Let me know!)**_


End file.
